bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pistol (Columbia)
Fully Loaded How did Booker start with a fully loaded pistol? It was probably the development team's idea. ZanyDragon (talk) 15:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thats the pistol he got in the box the Luteces gave him ... Luger Do you think its shape looks like that of a German Luger? ZanyDragon (talk) 17:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC) The design is roughly W.W.1. era German officer-class pistol. That's clear, at least... Details are the rest... Anyway, it is stated it is surpassed by that bane of Gaels, that terror of Celts, the "Paddy-whacker", I cannot say the name without literally laughing each time, but I just completed another Scavenger Hunt run solely utilizing fully upgraded pistol and whatever else was around suitable to the moment, and if one fires very carefully and aims skillfully, I honestly do not believe one weapon is superior to the other, only different... The only seemingly truly inferior weapons in this game might be the "Hail Fire" and with qualifications, the "Heater", owing to their highly chaotic potential and deficits of practicality (where does one find Heater replica ammo in Scavenge Hunt mode, one asks, if a "double Heater" goal and load-out is attempted? anyone know if Booker can carry two shotgun fireball machines, LOL?)... Hail Fire is the only weapon I have failed to obtain a decent customization for in the game, honestly: believe it or not, but the Heater is even workable in 1999 mode if not scavenging heroically; even more, the burst-fire carbine generally detested of Vox creation - the official 2k forum have people emotionally explosive in their hatred for this semi-auto, zoom-empowered sighted monster whose name escapes me in my stupor presently - it is funny how passionate people become, just look at the first thread on the official board - the animosity is belly-laugh inducing)... With S.P. additions, Ammo Advantage and other enhancements, - which in the end could be disused and still the pistol retain its lethality, I believe and half-verified previous to purchasing all the DLC, passing 1999 mode with it similarly - Motorized P.'s and heavies I manage to liquidate with ease, humbly... I have no weird mods on my Microsoft-manufactured Xbox controller, if wondering. I imagine simple training would allow most users to attain this degree of proficiency as well... Rapidity and accuracy of shot placement is the criterion of whether the "Broad-Sider" is a top-tier weapon or not, really. Nothing is linear. I will give 50 Silver Eagles to any fellow aware of a viable Hail Fire-centered build, to be used across the arc of the game, BTW... Hemp-revolutionist weaponry, lol... Hail Fire should be re-named, "Hemp-Companion", or, "Why New-Leftist Anarcho-Communists Should Not Manufacture Military-Grade Technics", I might contact the legal owners of Bioshock about this... Removed Trivia The following details were removed from the Behind the Scenes section as it qualifies as Trivia: *The Vox style modifications to the Broadsider concept art make it appear rather similar to the DL-44 Heavy Blaster used by Han Solo in the Star Wars franchise. It is unknown if this was deliberate or just the natural result of upgrading the Mauser C96. Unownshipper (talk) 20:26, September 25, 2018 (UTC)